Bell Hydra
Hydra Bell (ハイドラ・ベル) is a sorceress of the highest quality, she meets up with Fuyumi and Staz after they use her gateway connecting Hell and Earth, which was stolen from her. 'Appearance' Bell is a young woman with short blond hair, dark green eyes with a rather tired/dull facial expression. She is a short young woman with a curvy figure. She has been shown to have a rather wide ranging style and will wear anything from a t-shirt and jeans to something similar to a flight attendants uniform. Her outfits tend to be revealing or skin-tight, usually showing off a generous amount of cleavage. She is rarely seen without her large backpack. 'Personality' Bell is a naturally bubbly person, but is also very smart, deceptive, and clever. Because she is a treasure hunter by trade, she has an uncontrollable curiosity for anything that has been hidden away. Though she may not seem like it, she is very girly and enjoys pink and cute stuffed animals. She is attracted to men with powerful abilities, which is one of the reasons she falls in love with Staz. Bell may act as tsundere towards him, though in truth she tries to catch his affections even being jealous of Fuyumi. However, in the manga, she realizes quickly that Staz neither returns or understands her feelings for him but still pursues him because of his kindness to her. History Past She is the daughter of Heads Hydra and Nyen. As a child, Bell showed outstanding talent with spatial magic, and was encouraged greatly by her father. 'Plot' Bell first appeared after she had been tracking down who stole her Black Curtain to travel through. As she searches, the first people she meets are Staz and Fuyumi, as they travel to the Human World. She puts Staz through numerous (and comedic) trials to see if he is the thief, but realizes eventually that he is not, though she remains suspicious of him anyways. She also falls in love with Staz, which makes her appearances more prevalent. After being with each other, Bell and Fuyumi have a "close" friendship. Bell later finds out that Fuyumi is her sister, which only makes them closer. Through out the series, Bell helps to resurrect Fuyumi. Using her magic, Bell finds information related to the dark plot brewing amongst the other characters of the story, but doesn't always tell others, and instead keeps to herself for later use. 'Powers & Abilities' *'Spatial Magic:' Spatial Magic is the ability to travel through gaps in space in order to reach a different destination. The Hydra is able to transport to anywhere just by willing it, while Bell requires a frame to jump through. By opening a frame or space, one is also able to see through it, like a window, allowing for someone to be spied on. She can also use her spatial magic to transport others or form portals that can redirect physical and magical attacks. She can also use her magic to dismember limbs by closing the frame around a person, such as she demonstrated when she captured and detained Akimu. *'Materializing Magic': Bell is also able to materalize her magic into a physical form. In episode 8, for instance, Bell manifests her magic to literally surround herself into a box, allowing her to move about between the different frames she created to fight. 'Equipment' *Frames: Bell is able to use her spatial magic whenever there is a frame. She often carries with her a collapsable frame that she can expand at will. Additionally, she is also able to create a frame with her fingers, which she often does to spy on others. *Backpack: Bell is usually seen with her large backpack, holding all of her equipment and treasure. *Treasure Note: The notebook that Bell writes down all of the things she wants in. Mostly treasure, but it also includes "Operation: Get-Staz-To-Love-Me". *Pistol: Bell is capable of using a handgun with extreme accuracy. She often combines this with her spatial magic to surprise her enemies. 'Known Family' Sister: Yanagi Fuyumi Brother: Hydra Knell Mother: Nyen Father: Heads Hydra Category:Characters Category:Main Character Category:Yanagi Family Category:Hydra Family Category:Females